


Sorry I'm late.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [13]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cormoran is quite busy, F/M, Hospital, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Old army mate, One-Shot, Threats, Violence, a ghost from the past, army time, cute couple, hope you like it, old case, took me ages to write it, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #13 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Kudos: 20





	Sorry I'm late.

Wind and rain were his usual companions these days when Strike was out for an observation. So today. It was late midday and he watched Natural Blonde on her way to her lunch break. Or more her lunch meeting. It was a simple case. Cheating girlfriend and she truly did it! Yet there seemed to be more to it, then just the sex with this new guy. Like usual Cormoran took some pictures and watched the young woman and her affair from a house entrance opposite the café they were currently in. He was cold and soaked and he couldn’t wait to head to the pub to meet up with Shanker for a drink and lunch later. His phone interrupted his thoughts and he picked up since it was Ilsa.

“What is it  Ils ?”, he picked up , sounding more annoyed than he intended to.

“I just wanted to remind you of the appointment. I know Robin didn’t remind you because you're so busy, but I think you should be there. This is important Corm, please come.”

“When is it?”, he asked  and let his hand slide through his ruffled hair.

“ 6 .30pm.”

“Alright, I’ll be there. ”

She thanked him quite euphoric and hung up.  Strike sighed and tried to concentrate on the case again.  An hour later he headed to the Tottenham to meet  up  with Shanker .

“How are things Bunsen? How’s Robin?”, he asked after their beer arrived and  they headed to a small table  in a quiet corner. 

“Oh things are fine. Robin’s good.”

“That’s good", his friend said and they concentrated on t heir  business and lunch.

An hour later the Detective headed back to work since his schedule was quite busy. He was waiting for one of his suspects to arrive like usual when his thoughts drifted to Robin. Everything was fine between them, more than fine actually . B ut they were just so busy with the office, that they barely had a free moment these days. They were drowning in work and it wasn’t easy to find decent assistants.  Plus there was the stress with moving and organising everything.  Cormoran had to admit that Robin was handling all of this very professional, like usual. They were together for nearly 2.5 years now and he still loved her like the first time he had seen her. He knew the feeling was mutual and with the recent events they were making another step in their relationship. Just when his mark parked in a near parking lot, his thoughts got interrupted and when he started following the man down the street, it started to rain heavily again. He grumbled under his breath. Great, more rain, he thought and followed the man further down the crowded street to one of the banks.

Robin was at the office, working over some files, invoices and had appointments with new clients. The phone permanently rang and the architect called because he needed details for the renovation of their new  house , they had brought not a month ago. Robin was happy, yet this day was exhausting and took it’s tool. She was tired, hungry and getting a headache. It was about midday and after another appointment with a potential assistant for them, she closed the office and headed out to grab something to eat. She was craving for some pasta so she wandered down Denmark Street to a nearby and small Italian restaurant where the owner greeted her happily. He knew her and Strike from their regular visits in the evenings. 

“Ah Senorina  Ellacott ! It’s nice to see you. How are things? ”

“Oh everything’s fine. Lots to do", she said and he took her coat.  “How are the wife and kids, Luca?”

“My wife just gave birth to a wonderful baby girl!”, he told her proudly. “We called her Susanna.”

“What a beautiful name.”

He guided her to  a calm table in a corner and handed her the menu.

“What can I get you to drink? Will  Cormoran join you?”

“Some  apple juice would be nice and no, he won’t come. He’s on the road", she explained. “Observations.”

“Ah always working...”, he said while he headed to the bar to grab her drink.

Robin smiled and started to look through the menu when her phone interrupted her. It was a text from  Ilsa . 

_ Called _ _ him, he'll show up  _ 😊

_ Thank you. R _

A few minutes later Luca showed up again & she ordered a bowl of pasta with different vegetables. When it arrived, it smelled delicious. While she ate , Robin also looked over some fil es. Something was odd about this whole theft and break-in, she thought. Wardle had asked them for a second opinion in this because of some weird circumstances during the case. Robin wasn’t sure what it was that irritated her though. An hour later Robin was back at the office and the stressful day continued. 

Cormoran was soaked and moody. Jeez this was such an odd day and he was exhausted. He hadn’t slept much the last days, he was cold and he saw the press following him home. He didn’t like the rumours around them in the papers, the pictures of him and Robin. It was around 2pm when he entered Denmark Street and managed his way through the journalists. When he headed upstairs, he could hear Robin on the phone with a client. He opened the door to the office and immediately the stress of today was gone. He felt relaxed and calmer. Yet there was something odd and when he looked at the client that was waiting on the sofa, he knew what was wrong. The man smiled at him and it took him some time to realise who it was. 

“Don’t you remember me?”, the man said. 

“I do. But didn’t expected to see  you  here.”

Robin hung up and smiled at him. She could see his absent and  hateful look and was irritated. She wanted to say something but he interrupted her. 

“Robin, Ilsa called. She wants you to come over for something.”

“Alright”, Robin said irritated and stood up. “I’ll see you later?”, she asked him hopefully.

“Yes. Go now love”, he mumbled, quickly kissed her and hurried her outside.

“Nice girl”, his old  comrade said and stood up. “I like her.”

“What do you want Robert?”, he asked.

“I came back after a few years in South America. Not an easy life. A life I have to thank you for.”

Cormoran had known that his life from the Army would have consequences. He had no idea that it would come back to him in this form. His old comrade Robert. A man he would have died for once. A man who had betrayed him and his friends. Who  had  swor n to bring him  down.

“How did you find me?”

“ Oh you’ve quite the reputation Corm. I figured you’d be pleased to see me gone again so I wanted to remind you of what you did to me.”

“I followed my orders. You were out of line”, Strike said calmly but carefully. 

He knew too well what Robert was capable off. 

“Was I? Just because I wanted more? Because I was young and made some mistakes?”

“You knew what you were doing, don’t lie to me. You never regretted what you did. Not at court, nor during the internal hearing.”

“Well let’s not discuss small details”, Robert laughed. 

“I want you gone”,  Cormoran said. “And never come near Robin again.”

“What if I do? What if I got a partner following your beautiful girl right now? To your friend’s house. To the appointment. And maybe I’ll make her mine at the end of the day and you know I can do it. She would fall for me eventually.”

Cormoran snapped. He grabbed Robert and pushed him against the wall by the door. 

“Don’t you fucking dare touch her! Tell me what you want and then get the fuck out of my life!”,  Cormoran grumbled and  Robert laughed. 

“Still temperamental, I like it”, he joked a bit and it made  Strike even angrier.

“What the fuck do you want?”, he said slowly and calmly now.

“I want you to do a job for me. A job I can’t do.”

Strike let go of the man and stepped a bit away yet he  kept an eye on him. 

“What job?”

“First I want you to find someone. Then you’ll get more details”, he said and showed him a picture of a man. 

“After that, you’ll leave us alone?”

“Sure”, Robert said but Strike knew that it was a lie. 

He had to get rid of him for good. Nonetheless he now agreed and Robert vanished after a few instructions.  Immediately after he had vanished, he called Shanker.

“Bunsen, what’s up?”

“I need you to keep an eye on Robin. To look if she’s safe.”   
“But why wouldn’t she be?”

“Someone from my past... I just need to have her safe. Can you do that?”

“Sure. Do you know where she is?”

“On her way to Ilsa.”

“I’m on it”, Shanker said and hung up again. 

Then he called Wardle. 

“Wardle.”

“Eric, I’ve a favour to ask.”

“What is it?”

“I need  you to find a man for me. It’s important.”

“What man?”

“Can I send you the pic?”

“Sure... Do you know more about him?”

“No, just that I have to find him and as quickly as possible.”

“Alright. I’ll call you as soon as I got him.”

“Thanks.”

Robin arrived at the house of their friends in Octavia Street half an hour later and rang the bell. Nick opened and was surprised to see her.

“Robin! What are you doing here?”

“ Cormoran said Ilsa needed something and I should come over.”

“Come on in”, he said and he guided her into the kitchen where Ilsa was currently cooking.

“Robin!”, she said surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I...  Cormoran said you called and needed something?”

“No, I didn’t.”

Robin thought about it for a moment. But why had he said it? Why... She suddenly realised what was going on. He just had wanted to get rid of her to be alone with his old friend. But why? He had looked quite worried as well. Something was definitely wrong here.

“You alright Robin? You look quite pale”, Nick said and guided her to a chair and took her pulse.

“Something’s wrong...”, she mumbled. “I guess it’s because of this man.”

“What man?”, Ilsa wanted to know and sat by her side. 

“The man that came by the office earlier. He said he was a friend of  Cormoran’s . But  Cormoran looked furious when he saw him.”

“Was there anything else that was weird about him?”, Ilsa asked.

“He... He asked a lot of questions about the office and  Cormoran and us.”

“But he could have just been a friend and wanted to know what had happened during his absence. He may be just curious what his old mate had been up to”, Nick said to calm her a bit down.

“No... No, I guess there’s more. I’m worried  Ils ”, she said.

“There’s no need to Robin. I’m sure Corm is fine.”

“I will go back to the office. I need to make sure.”

She stood up and headed to the front door. 

“Be careful!”,  Ils shouted before she was out again.

As quickly as she could, Robin made her way to the tube. When she waited for the next train back, Shanker joined her.

“Hello Robin.”

“Shanker, what are you doing here?”

He knew it was no use to lie to her since she had always been a clever girl. So he smiled and told her the truth,  that Bunsen had send him.

“He wants me to look after you. He’s worried.”

“But why? Why so suddenly? All was fine in the morning.”

“I don’t know Robin. But please don’t get into trouble.”

She nodded and he stayed by her side while they headed back to the office where she found  Cormoran over a file and some photos. Shanker waited downstairs and watched out for anything  suspicious on the road.

“Cormoran?”, she asked when she entered and he startled.

“Robin, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Nick and Ilsa’s?”

“I was, but they didn’t need anything. Why did you want to get rid of me?”

“Robin, I...”

“No, I know you wanted to. Don’t lie to me Cormoran.”

“I wanted to protect you. This was private business.”

“Private business?”

“He’s an old friend and needed a favour”, Strike lied.

“For a friend you looked quite angry at him.”

He knew it was impossible to lie to her. Not with this. But then she couldn’t know. It was too dangerous. He stood up and pulled her into his arms before he caressed her cheek.

“You are a clever girl Robin Ellacott”, he said and softly smiled.

“Then why lie?”

“To protect you. I needed to know you’re safe. Still do, so please, don’t interfere in this case. Just go home, be safe and I’ll solve this as soon as I can.”

Sceptical she looked at him. Robin could see the worry and tiredness in his eyes. She knew something was completely wrong with this, yet she obeyed for once.

“Alright. I’ll go home. But please, stay safe.”

“I will”, he promised and she softly kissed him when his phone interrupted them.

He picked up, holding her still in his arms. 

“Eric?”

“I got the man you wanted. He’s a lawyer. Ex-army. Still in the business though.”

“He’s still working for the army as lawyer? What’s his main area?”

“Internal affairs.”

Strike knew what this meant and he now realised why Robert wanted to find him. Probably because this lawyer had found something out about him. Maybe he could get rid of him this way?

“I need to find out what he worked about. If a man named Robert McAlister is somehow involved?”

“Mate... What is all this about? Are you in trouble?”

“I’m fine. Just... try as best as you could, I’ll talk to an old friend. Maybe we’ll find something out.”

“Alright. I keep you updated.”

“Thanks Eric.”

He hung up and looked at Robin who’s look was curious and worried.

“Can I help you?”

“No! I don’t want you involved in this.”

“The man you talked about this Robert, was he the one that was here in the office earlier?”

“Yes.”

“Is he  dangerous?”, she asked instead of asking what the man had wanted since she knew Strike would never tell her. 

“Yes. He wants to get back at me because of what I did in the Army.”

“Will you tell me about it?”, she asked and nervously fumbled at one of his  shirt buttons . 

“Not now. I have to sort things out first. Go home now, get some rest.”

She nodded and once more kissed him softly before she took some files from her desk she had to finish and then headed – with Shanker by her side who had waited for her – to their new house. 

Meanwhile Strike called his old friend Hardy and asked him about Robert and the lawyer. Hardy told him as best as he could since some of the files were confidential and he – after all – was a civilian.

“Robert had a lot of shit going on in South America, yet he did the job so our superiors stayed silent. For a while at least. His file says he’s involved in the local drug business, weapon trading and human trafficking. Everything you need, just name it and he’ll get it for you. Quite successful as well. Customs only followed a ghost. They had no lead that got them to Robert. When internal affairs found out through a lead, the lawyer started investigating and filled a complaint. He wanted to get rid of Robert so he’s back in England for now. I heard there’ll be an official hearing in two days.”

“That’s why he needs to get this done as soon as possible.”

“Get what done?”, Hardy asked.

“He came by. Threatened me and Robin. Wants me to find this lawyer. I have a bad feeling about all this.”

“But why did you agree on the first place to find him?”

“Robin. He said he’d harm her if I don’t cooperate. I’m still trying to get rid of him though. I want him gone. Can you help me with it?”

“I’m trying  Oggy . I’ll call you back asap.”

“Thanks.”

He hung up again and continued his research with the files Hardacre had mailed him during their conversation.  Yes this lawyer was a problem for Robert and he probably wanted to get rid of him. This is why he hired me, Strike thought. Because he couldn’t find him without the police and Hardy’s resources. Fuck...

His phone rang and pulled him out of his thoughts. An unknown number. He picked up.

“Strike.”

“ So I see you involved your old friend Hardacre in this”, Robert said at the other end. “And the police. Guess you don’t want your lovely girl to be safe then?”

“It’s not what it looks like. Wardle and Hardy had the recourses I needed. I know where he is.”

“That’s good news then.  So here’s what you’ll do. You’ll kill him. Quick and easy.”

Strike startled. What the  fu ... He couldn’t. He’d loose Robin after all.

“But I can’t.”

“You can and you owe me this. Kill him and get rid of the body. I don’t care how, just do it. Meanwhile I’ll be watching your lovely girl. She just got home and she does look stunning. You know what she just did. Started to get a hot bath”, he said in a lascivious tone.

“Don’t you fucking dare do anything to her!”, Strike said angrily and threatening. “Leave her alone. I’ll get this done.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Strike sighed and hung up. Fuck... He called Shanker.

“Bunsen?”

“Shanker. Where are you?”

“At your house. Watching over Robin. She’s fine.”

“He watches her. We need to get rid of him. Find him and get him to your place.”

“Will do.”

Strike quickly gave him a description of the other man and then hung up before he called Wardle.

“Mate I need your help.”

“Guessed you do. What is it?”

In a few sentences he told Eric about what had happened.

“ Man that’s fucked up”, Eric said. “ So you want us to keep Robin and  t he lawyer safe?”

“I do. I’ll get rid of  McAlister .”

“I didn’t hear that”, Wardle grumbled but Strike laughed.

“Not like you mean. He’ll face internal charges. I’ve still some connections in the Army. They’ll get it done.”

“Alright. If you need anything else, just call.”

“Will do.”

He hung up and made his way downstairs while he called Hardacre once more.

“Oggy?”

“I need your help.” He quickly told his old friend what was going on. “I need some of your men who’ll collect him after I got him. I want him gone for good. I want him out of our lives.”

“I understand. I’ll get in contact with my connections in London. Call me when  you got more information about where and when .”

“ I will.  Thanks Hardy.”

After Robin returned home, she had a long talk with some of the craftsmen that were currently working on the kitchen and with the architect. With them gone an hour later, she decided on having a hot bath. Her whole body was aching and she was tired. She let her thoughts glide while sinking into the hot water and thought about the situation they currently were in.  Cormoran was more than worried and if he shut her out of it like this it was very serious. She was worried that something would happen to him or that he’d do something stupid to get rid of him. She thought about it and realised after a while that it was quite late and he had to hurry to get to her appointment. Robin got out of the bath and to their bedroom. These were the only two rooms that were completely finished. Yet she loved the house. It was a bit like those old cottages and yet it was modern and quite huge with a nice garden and even a garage for the car. Robin dressed into some comfortable pants and an oversized pullover before she slipped into her coat and left the house. Like usual the tube was crowded and she stood in a corner. Robin was quite happy when she left the hot and smelly space and headed up the stairs and into the cold and refreshing air. Slowly she walked the few streets to the hosp ital, got in and headed to the Doctor’s office she had an  appointment with. 

Strike made his way to Shanker’s place, an old bar by the docks. He entered the old and battered looking building and headed straight to the bar where some of Shanker’s men  were waiting. 

“Shanker told us what’s going on. He got McAlister’s location.”

“Great, let’s go”, he said and the men got him outside and to a waiting car that got them to an old house that got renovated and was opposite the St. Mary’s Hospital. Apparently, this fucker still watched Robin. One of the men handed him a gun and they meet Shanker outside.

“He’s inside , on the highest floor. I don’t know if he knows that we’re here. Could be a trap”, Shanker said to him and they carefully got upstairs after he informed Hardy via text.

Shanker’s  men waited downstairs and kept an eye on the hospital where Robin was. Strike was on high alert and like he was trained worked his way silently and effective upstairs to find Robert.  Shanker secured the floors downstairs and  Cormoran silently moved further upstairs until he found Robert. He overlooked the street, a gun beside him. Strike stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

“I saw you coming”, Robert said. “I expected you’d try to get rid of me. You always were pretty obvious, Strike.”

“Well what do we do about that now? Robin’s safe, the lawyer is safe. You lost.”

“Did I?”, Robert asked and Strike could hear the smile in his voice.

Strike stayed silent and watched him. He didn’t expect that there was another thing to do for Robert. Robin was safe, the lawyer was safe, Hardy and his men knew and even Shanker and his boys kept an eye out. What did he miss? Robert turned to him and saw the worry and insecurity in Strike’s face and laughed. 

“You truly think she’s safe? Your beloved girl?  Pah ... I’ve my methods and you know it.”

“I know she’s safe. She’s not stupid and I’ve my men down there as well”, Strike lied. 

McAlister stepped closer. 

“She’s beautiful, clever and I can see why you like her. But what made you think, that you two had a chance together? You knew that something like this would happen eventually, didn’t you?”

Strike had to admit, that he had thought about it. But the urge to make her his had just been too strong. To finally have her like he wanted to all those years, love her, make her happy. Robert saw what he felt. Saw that Strike was helpless. Robert stepped closer.

“You’ll go back and kill the lawyer, are we clear? Or I’ll personally will make sure you’ll never see her again”, he threatened the Detective. 

Strike knew that this was his only chance so he pulled the other man closer and tried to get his gun. 

Robin was waiting impatiently for her appointment. She was nervous and yet she didn’t fail to realise that some men where following her since she had left the tube. Nervously what this was all about she fumbled at the hem of her pullover and after a while pulled out her phone to text Cormoran. He was late and Robin was worried due to his strange behaviour early. She decided to text him.

_ Hope you’re okay? Will you be home for dinner tonight? Stay safe. Rx _

He didn’t answer. Half an hour later a nurse came to the waiting area and said her name.

“Miss Robin Ellacott?”

“Yes?”

“You’re next.”

He had promised he would come.

“Can I... Can you take someone else first? I’ll wait for someone.”

The nurse smiled knowingly and picked another woman who was waiting and left her alone again. Would he come? He had promised after all. 

Strike got hit by Robert dozens of times, yet he knew it was impossible to let him go. They jostled for the weapon but it landed on the floor a few feet away after a while. They continued fighting with their bare hands and soon Strike pinned him to the wall behind them. A strong punch hit him in the kidneys and he let down his guard. Robert pushed him away and got up the gun. Everything went quite fast and  Cormoran just heard the shot and felt the pain in his arm while Robert stepped closer, weapon drawn and pointing at him. 

“Goodbye Strike”, he said when the door swung open and some men from the Army stormed inside. 

“Put down the gun!”

“Hands on your head!”

“Down on your knees!”

Strike heard the shouting then Shanker was by his side and helped him up.

“You should get a Doctor look at that”, his friend said and gestured at his arm and the blood streaming down from it.

“Just a scratch”,  Cormoran mumbled. 

Robert got arrested when Wardle showed up.

“Dear god! Are you okay?”

“Sure am. Where’s Robin?”

“St. Mary’s, why?”

“Robert had someone looking after her. She’s still in danger. I got to go to her.”

Strike stumbled out of the room, followed by Shanker, Wardle and another police officer. Quickly they made their way to the waiting area and looked for Robin but she was gone. Where was she? Strike hurried to reception to ask for her while Wardle saw a man watching them and trying to sneak past them to the exit. The next thing Strike heard was some shouting and the man got arrested while the woman told him where Robin was.

“She’s in exam room 3. At the end of the corridor, Sir”, she said and smiled warmly.

“Thanks”, Strike said and hurried to the room.

He knocked and stepped inside.

“Excuse me”, he said when the Doctor looked up from the desk. “I’m looking for Miss Ellacott.”   
“Cormoran”, she said from behind a paravent and he could hear the nervousness and excitement in her voice.

“We were just going to proceed. You want to join us?”

Strike nodded and followed the Doctor behind the paravent where Robin was on an examination chair, waiting. She smiled when she saw him and yet he could see the concern in her eyes when the young woman saw the blood on his coat and arm.

“You okay?”, she asked worried when he stepped beside her, taking her hand with his good arm and kissed her quickly.

“I’m fine. Sorry I’m late.”

She smiled and squeezed his hand  reassuringly . 

“ So. ..”, the Doctor said and stepped closer. “Who’s ready to see the baby then?”

Robin nervously looked at him and he smiled softly.

“You got this love”, Strike mumbled and kissed her cheek before the Doctor proceeded with the ultrasound and he first saw his daughter.

Strike knew, despite the threats, all would be well now. He had Robin and he would always be there for her and his child and Wardle and his friends would help them with it. They all would be strong for each other. Strong because of the love that connected them.


End file.
